A New Big Sis
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: Davis is bored out of his mind and wants to hang out with someone. Too bad all the Digidestined are busy except one. Davis and Mimi friendship fic. Drop a review please!


_So, I'm totally bored and not in the mood for studying and decided to write a quick one-shot. Leave a review!_

A New Big Sis

Davis' POV

It was a gorgeous day out. There were blue skies and plenty of sunshine. It was the definition of a perfect summer day. Veemon was spending the day in the Digital World and my parents were visiting my aunt and uncle in Kyoto. Luckily Jun was out with her friends meaning I had the whole house to myself.

Normally, having the house to myself was the most exciting thing that could happen but on a day like this, there was no way I was going to let myself stay cooped up inside. No, today was one of those days where I needed to go outside and spend with my friends.

My mind made up, I picked up my cell phone. I decided to ask Tai if he wanted to play some soccer. Maybe he could even get Sora to come. She was actually almost as good as Tai and I. I quickly dialed Tai's number, genuinely excited at the prospect of playing soccer.

"This is Tai."

"Hey Tai, it's Davis. You want to play soccer at the park today?" I ask when he answers.

"Oh hey Davis. I would love to play but my dad is making me go fishing with him today. Sorry man." He replies.

"Hey it's no big deal maybe some other time!" I say trying my best to hide my disappointment. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later bro!"

"Later Davis!"

Ok so, that crossed Tai out. But I was really craving soccer now. Even though I had never personally asked her, I chose to call Sora and see if she wanted to play. First time for everything right?

"Hello."

"Hey Sora, it's me Davis."

"Davis?"

"Yeah. Why were you expecting somebody else?"

"Haha no. It's just that you've never called me before. Is everything all right?" She asks with concern.

"Uh yeah everything's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to play soccer with me?"

"Soccer huh? Yeah I would love to! I have tennis practice though; so the earliest I'll be able to play would be 5:30. Is that all right?"

"Yeah no big deal. Just give me a call or drop a text whenever you're done with practice. See you then!"

"Bye Davis!"

I was about ready to burst with energy. I finally had something to do today! Then, I had the misfortune of seeing the time. It was only 11:05. What the hell was I supposed to for almost six and a half hours?

I decided to see if anyone else wanted to hang in the mean time. Ken had some stupid summer class for advanced students so he was out. Yolei had to work at her parents' convenience store today and Cody was on some Boy Scout retreat. T.K. was in France visiting his grandpa. That left Kari and the rest of the older kids. Kari would never want to hang with me. She only had eyes for T.K.

Sighing, I tried to think of which of the older kids I could hang with. After all, Tai was the person I was closest to from that group but he was already busy. I was already playing soccer with Sora later in the day. That left Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Mimi.

Knowing Joe, he was probably studying for next year already. Sometimes, I wondered about him. I mean seriously its summer! It should be against the law to study during the summer. I was really craving doing something outside. That essentially crossed out Izzy. His whole world consists of computers which is something to do inside not outside.

The next person would be Matt. He was kind of a mentor to me especially since I got the Digi-egg of Friendship. Who knows hanging out with him might be a good way to become closer to him. Suddenly hopeful about strengthening a friendship I called him up.

"Matt." He answers.

"Hey Matt, it's Davis. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I ask.

"Sorry Davis, I'm busy today. How about tomorrow? We can hit the gym and then go bowling with the rest of the gang."

"Sounds like a plan!" I reply.

"Cool. Oh shit I think I see your sister. Gotta run!" He says in a panic.

Well that gave me something to do tomorrow but I still had nothing to do today. The only person left was Mimi. She had moved back to Odaiba at the start of summer and all the older kids and Yolei were ultra excited. I remember that for the first two weeks she was back, if I wanted to hang with any of the Digidestined she would always be there.

I was kind of uncomfortable with her though. She was super nice and stuff but I never really spent time alone with her. On top of that I thought she was really pretty. In order to avoid awkwardness I never asked to hang out with her. In all honesty I seriously doubted she even knew about me. But desperate times called for desperate measures. What did I have to lose? I gulped before calling her.

"Hi, it's Mimi!" She answers the phone excitedly.

"Hey Mimi. How are you? It's me Davis by the way."

"Heyyyyy Davis. What's up?" She asks cheerfully.

"Eh not too much. Do you want to hang out today?" I ask. "Not like a date or anything just as friends." I quickly add.

"Yeah I'd love to hang out. But only on one condition." She says mysteriously.

"Uh sure what is it?"

"Only if it is a date."

I immediately turn red. I was having difficulty registering this. Mimi Tachikawa wanted to go on a date with me. I mean I thought she was pretty but I didn't really like her that way. My heart already belonged to someone.

"Davis?"

"Yeah sorry Mimi."

"I was just kidding haha."

"Oh yeah I knew that haha"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Ummm, I don't really know. I'm really bored." I say to her.

"Let's go to the mall then!" She suggests.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in a half hour!" I reply.

"Awesome! See you then Davis!"

It was only until after she hung up that I realized what I had agreed to. Tai and Matt had given me plenty of stories about shopping with Mimi. I remember the last time Tai had gone shopping with Mimi, he couldn't get out of bed for a week because of all the walking and all the bags he carried.

That story fresh in my mind I arrived at the mall. I began looking around for Mimi when suddenly I hear her call my name from behind me.

"Over here Davis!" She says while waving.

"Hey Mimi!" I reply with a wave of my own. To my surprise she runs all the way up to me and gives me a hug.

"Davis, I'm so excited! This is the first time we've ever chilled together!"

"Yeah I know, I'm excited too!" I lie. I wasn't looking forward to carrying her bags the whole day.

"So, what store do you want to go to first?" She asks me.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. Why don't you pick?" I offer.

"Oh well, I just went shopping yesterday! So, I don't really need to get anything in particular. What about you?" She tells me.

I let out a breath of relief. I was saved I didn't have to carry her bags after all because she wasn't going to get anything.

"Well I guess I could get some new jeans." I tell her.

"Perfect! I know just the place!" She replies with a cheerful smile.

Shopping with Mimi was actually a whole lot more pleasant than I thought it would be. She really had an awesome fashion sense and even more importantly she was excellent at finding great deals. While we shopped, we talked and I was really surprised at how well we were getting along. She was incredibly easy to talk to.

At about 5:00, we stopped to grab a bite to eat. I got a cheeseburger and she got a salad. As we ate she decided to ask:

"Hey Davis, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Well, Sora and I were going to play soccer sometime after 5:30. She said she'd call me."

"Oooh sounds fun. Can I watch please?"

"Yeah of course you can."

"Yay! You know Sora is actually really good even though she doesn't play anymore?"

"Yeah, I've seen her play a few times with Tai. But I think I can beat her." I say confidently.

Just then, my phone goes off. It's Sora.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi Davis. I'm really sorry to do this to you but I can't make it today. My coach is going insane and extending practice by two hours. Some other time all right?"

"Yeah no problem. It's totally cool Sor. I'll call you up some other time. Catch you later!"

I turn to Mimi and say:

"Well Sora just canceled. So you want to do anything else?"

"Yeah definitely. We can go to a few more shops or we could go the park. I don't really play soccer but I can try." She offers nicely.

"Nah it's cool let's just keep shopping."

I didn't want to torture Mimi with something she didn't enjoy. She had done enough for me today by just agreeing to hang with me. At this her eyes lit up. Little did I know that my Armageddon was about to begin. Looking back it would have been better to just go play soccer.

We shopped until the mall closed. In that time Mimi went to 27 different stores and bout something from all of them. By the end of the day, I was carrying 34 of Mimi's bags in addition to 3 of my own.

Finally I reached Mimi's car where I dropped off all her bags. Then, I collapsed. Mimi began to laugh at that.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've been through worse Davis."

"No, I can't say that I have Mimi." I pant.

"But you have an older sister. You had to have gone shopping with her before."

I begin to laugh my ass off. What a ridiculous idea. Jun and I spending time together. Wiping the tears of laughter out of my eyes I explain to Mimi:

"Yeah Jun and I don't really get along. Actually, if you count today I've spent more quality time with you today than I have with her in my whole life."

"Oh, well I guess I could be your other older sister. The one you actually spend time with." She says to me with a wink.

"That would be awesome!" I reply with a smile. I had always wondered what it would be like if Jun and I actually got along.

"All right then, now come give your sister a good bye hug!" Mimi bosses me.

"Oh come on, I didn't know you were going to boss me around like you're my sister."

Mimi suddenly sticks her tongue out.

"Well if you don't treat me like your sister then, I won't be able to help out my little brother with certain stuff."

"What kinds of things could you help me with?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, I know what kinds of things Kari likes." She tells me with a small wink.

Needless to say I ran over and gave her the biggest hug I've ever given to anyone.

_Well, what do you think? Just a small friendship fic that is actually based on something similar that I went through. Please drop a review!_


End file.
